


Distracted

by NoNeedForStars (KorgiKardigan)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Literally just 2 teens being cute and having crushes on each other idk what to tell ya, Love Confessions, Spoilers for Adventures in the Elements, post episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorgiKardigan/pseuds/NoNeedForStars
Summary: Luz is not paying attention.[Or, Luz keeps getting distracted by how cute Amity is and Amity thinks that Luz is bored by her. Luz clears this up pretty quick.]
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 655





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Adventures in the Elements! They talk a bit about the things that happen in that episode. 
> 
> Uh so hi! I'm Cecil, I've never actually written fanfic before... I write a lot in my spare time and am usually too scared to post anything I write. I'm giving this a shot because this show really got me and I need more content for these sweet girls... Hope this is something yall will like! <3

Luz is not paying attention.

She  _ should  _ be. She really should be, because Amity has spent a long time studying this past week and is spending her free time just to talk about the Good Witch Azura with her, so she really should be paying attention. But paying attention has never really been Luz’s specialty… especially not when Amity is right next to her. Not as of recent at least.

“...and I loved that part where Azura and Hecate finally make up and work together to take down Gildersnake, didn’t you love that part?” Amity asks, her eyes lighting up in a way that makes Luz’s heart trip over itself.

“Y-yeah! I loved that part!” Luz chirps back, hoping that Amity didn’t notice how distracted she got. Eda says she gets that way a lot around Amity.

Amity smiles at Luz’s enthusiasm, and Luz swings her arms a bit to get out the nervous energy all bundled up in her. “It was amazing! And then they…” Amity stops, her cheeks growing a bit red, “I’m uh… I’m talking your ear off, huh? I haven’t let you talk yet.”

Luz straightens up in her chair, “Oh no! No, go ahead, I love hearing you talk!”

Amity stares for a second, and Luz flushes as she realizes what she just said. 

Amity giggles a bit before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “That’s sweet of you. Ed and Em usually end up changing the subject by now. You sure you’re not bored?”

“No, not bored at all! You know me, never bored. Hard to get me bored!” Luz babbles, as Amity giggles again. Luz smiles wider at that.

“I don’t think that’s  _ quite  _ true... But I’ll take your word for it.” She says, winking at the end of it. Luz leans her arms on the table in front of them and rests her head on her hands, her legs kicking beneath her. “What was I talking about… Oh actually, how has that training with Eda been going? You seemed pretty excited about that new ice spell you learned.”

Luz perks up, bouncing a bit.

“Oh! That. Yeah, it was super cool, wasn’t it? It flung me out of that circle you put me in, and flung that monster, and me and Eda- Oh and you learned that fire spell! You were amazing!”

“Oh it wasn’t all that much… I trained on it a lot with that training wand. Not like you with that ice spell-”

“ _ Wasn’t all that much? _ Amity, you were amazing! I mean… Eda wouldn’t have been able to get out without you!” Luz says, leaning a bit closer to Amity. Luz thinks that maybe, just maybe, Amity is blushing a bit. Which would be totally weird right? Cuz she’s Amity Blight, the top student, super talented at magic, so much  _ better than Luz. _

No way Amity likes her too. That would be way too much wishful thinking, even for Luz.

Amity coughs a bit.

“Hah… we should uh… we should be getting back to our Azura Book Club, huh?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, keep going!” Luz gets back into the Prime Listening Position as Amity begins her ramble again about the 5th Azura book she finally got to read. 

Luz zones out again, thinking about her. She has no idea when exactly the feelings started, but Luz has never been a stranger to small crushes on friends. Willow even was a subject of that for a few days, before it passed like it normally did and she went on being friends with her. She’s had plenty of crushes on people in her old human school, but they always went away within a few days, definitely never growing in intensity.

_ Amity  _ however.

The feelings crept up on her slowly and then all at once. One day she thought she was just a typical school bully, the next she was fawning over how smart and genuinely  _ devoted  _ Amity was. Luz had never met someone who was so devoted and determined to better themselves.

Especially after everything she saw in the library… Luz became pretty intrigued by Amity. She doesn’t know exactly when after that the feelings changed, but she remembers looking at Amity one day when they met up to talk about Azura and spells and their respective mentors and thinking how pretty she looked when she got excited about something she really liked.

Ever since then Luz has been  _ screwed. _ She’s been hanging on every word Amity says like it’s her only lifeline, jumping at every chance to see her, doodling little drawings on them both as Azura and Hecate in her sketchbook… Eda and King have had more than one good laugh at how hopeless Luz has been.

“Luz?”

Luz shakes off her thoughts looking at Amity, who looks a little hurt. Luz’s heart drops as she blinks.

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re not paying attention, are you.” It’s not a question when she says it.

“I… I just….” She mumbles, “Sorry, I just got distracted.”

Amity sighs, grabbing her books, “I should be getting back home, I have a test to study for.”

Luz jumps up, eyes wide. “No! No, I wanna hear! I’m sorry, I just zoned out-”

“I wouldn’t want to keep boring you!” Amity snaps. Luz recoils a bit. Amity huffs and turns on a heel, looking at Luz, “Seriously, what got you so distracted? You’ve been super spacey with me the last few times we met up. Am I that boring to you?” 

There’s an underlying hurt beneath those words that makes Luz think this isn’t the first time someone made Amity think she was boring.

“I… I’m sorry, something’s just been on my mind is all.” Luz says, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s not anything to worry you about, I just keep thinking about it.”

Amity looks at the floor. “You know you can talk to me if something’s wrong, right? I don’t want you to think I’m going to make fun of your problems.”

“I know I can talk to you.” Luz says, face getting hot. “It’s just something I think I need to figure out on my own.”

Amity looks back up, looks her up and down, and nods. 

“If you’re sure.” Amity says.

Except Luz  _ isn’t  _ sure. Amity looks so sad, and Luz’s poor little heart can’t handle it. Amity smiles and laughs and acts happy so rarely, but those moments have been growing in the past few weeks, and maybe Luz is just spoiled on the bits she’s been given but she wants her to be smiling again before she leaves.

Luz remembers her Mama saying once that sometimes you just need to tell people you like them, if only to get it off your chest. 

Amity is turning to leave when Luz takes in a large breath.

“Hey! Actually uh… I do wanna talk about it.” Luz says, as Amity looks back at her. 

“Oh! I’ll uh… What do you want to talk about? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine! It’s uh… It’s kinda dumb.” She says, looking away.

“It can’t be that dumb if it’s distracting you this much.”

“It’s  _ really  _ dumb!” Luz replies. “I mean… Kinda. Um.” She takes in a breath again. Amity is patiently waiting, her bookbag in her hands, concern painted all over her pretty face. Luz’s face grows even redder at that thought.

Well. No use in stalling, better just rip off the bandaid.

“IthinkIhaveacrushonyou!” Luz says, all in a breathless rush. As soon as the words leave her mouth, her face burns and she pulls her hood over her head, hiding her eyes. She’s expecting Amity to get upset, to be mad, never want to speak to her again-

Instead she hears Amity go silent for what feels like forever, but is probably just a few seconds. Luz has never been good at judging time, especially when she’s a horribly emotional mess in front of a cute girl.

Amity finally speaks after what feels like an eternity, “You… do?”

Luz looks up. That didn’t  _ sound  _ like disgust, or anger, or… anything like Luz expected. It sounded disbelieving.

(And a bit hopeful, a small part of Luz thinks.)

“I mean, yeah! You’re super smart and really nice when you open up and we love a lot of the same things and you’re really pretty and- I’ll stop now.” Luz says, putting her hand over her mouth and blushing.

Amity, to Luz’s immense surprise, stares in disbelief before smiling and giggling that cute airy giggle that makes Luz’s brain go and turn off. 

“Would you… would you believe me if I said I had a little crush on you too?”

Luz’s brain  _ definitely  _ turns off at that.

“You… you what?” Luz stammers.

“I…” Amity blushes and looks down, “No one really… gives me the time of day to let me just talk about things I like as much as you do. And you’re really sweet, and make me smile. You’re just a fun person to be around, Luz. Of course I’d like you.”

Luz is  _ sure _ she’s died and gone to heaven.

They both stand in silence for a bit, as Luz’s brain catches up with what just happened and Amity politely waits. 

“What do we…” Luz says a bit under her breath, before looking at Amity, “What do we do now, then? Do we just keep hanging out like normal?”

“We can.” Amity says, smiling, “I’d like to.”

“Good! Good, me too.” Luz says, smiling wide again. “Um. You gotta go study?”

“Oh yeah.” Amity says, startling a bit. Luz feels a bit of pride at making her forget her studies for a few minutes. “Before I go though… do you mind if I do something?”

“Anything you want.” Luz says, probably quicker than she should.

Amity closes the distance between them in a few quick strides before kissing Luz on the cheek very gently. Luz gasps in surprise and instinctively grabs Amity’s hand. Amity smiles as she pulls back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? We can talk about next semester… since we’ll be in the same class and all.”

Luz puts a hand over her cheek where Amity just pulled back. She feels the goofy smile that is all over her face. “Yeah! I’d love that!”

Amity laughs. “See you tomorrow, Luz.”

“See you tomorrow, Amity!”

Amity leaves, leaving Luz happily bouncing on the heels of her feet as she closes up the door to the Owl House. 

_ Are we girlfriends now? _ Luz wonders. She really wants them to be.

Well, more to talk about tomorrow then.


End file.
